O teatro das Moiras
by Black-Foxy
Summary: As marionetes descem sobre um pequeno palco cercado por cortinas vermelhas de cetim. Como uma cascata de desespero, os títeres caem e caem. O destino corta os fios da vida sem piedade alguma... /PRESENTE PARA A ANA HAKUBI / BETADO PELA AKARI-CHAN


**Essa fic é um presente de aniversário (cofcoffcofffsuperatrasadocofcoffcofff) para a Ana Hakubi. **

**  
Aninha, tomara que não esteja bizarro demais XD  
De qualquer maneira, já tava mais do que na hora de eu postar fics novas o.o" Espero que esta esteja boa.**

**Boa leitura a todos ! \o  
**

* * *

**O teatro das Moiras  
**

Uma entusiástica salva de palmas irrompe da platéia para o pequeno palco ao centro, cercado por cortinas vermelhas de cetim. Olhando de perto, talvez se reparasse o quão comidas pelas traças estavam, mas de longe, aquele parecia ser o cenário perfeito.

Um silêncio ansioso segue a euforia.

_Muitas marionetes caem, fazendo ressoar o barulho de madeira ecoado. _

_Dois dos bonecos levantam-se. _

_E tornam a cair._

As cabeças de madeira apontam uma na direção da outra, os olhos vidrados na expressão vazia logo à frente. Matando a si próprias com o olhar, na impossibilidade do movimento.

A platéia ri.

_Dois bonecos._

_Um possuía olhos escancarados como janelões, e era confeccionado com madeira branca._

_O outro escondia a face dura atrás de uma máscara negra e de um sorriso permanentemente afável._

Como numa comédia, o primeiro aponta o dedo em riste para o outro.

-Você é Kira – anuncia.

-Você é o mal – o mascarado retruca.

-Vou arrancar tal disfarce.

-Eu vou matar você.

Os fios repuxam-se e logo os dois estão de pé, encarando-se ininterruptamente.

O primeiro movimento é do mascarado. Ele contorna o grupo, sem jamais tocá-lo, fazendo, de alguma maneira notável, as frágeis marionetes caírem pateticamente sob os fios transparentes que uma vez as mantinham de pé. A platéia ergue o olhar.

_O que vê é uma tesoura trabalhando violentamente suas lâminas em inúmeros fios._

_Os títeres caem, caem e caem..._

_Como uma cascata de desespero._

O mascarado não pára jamais. Sua gargalhada se potencializa a cada corpo que tomba. Cada som abafado soa como uma nota de uma música de vitória.

_Seu peito está manchado. Seria tinta?_

_O mascarado não se importa pois, afinal, ele ganharia o melhor dos mundos._

Intacta, a marionete de madeira branca permanece contemplativa. Protegido pela muralha de corpos derrubados pelo outro, o boneco sabe que jamais poderá capturá-lo caso permaneça de tal maneira.

_Há um buraco onde seu coração deveria existir._

_Mas ele não se interessa pois, afinal, aquilo não machuca nem um pouco._

Toma uma decisão. Sobe nos corpos e anuncia:

-Eu sou L.

O outro pára sua correria calculada com a expressão surpresa, mas logo retoma a rigidez. Aceita o desafio e dá um passo. Dois, três, quatro... Até que ambos estão pisando em corpos de madeira velha a apodrecer.

-Você não me enganará – responde o mascarado. - Estará morto em breve.

O trabalho dos titereiros faz seus fios se entrelaçarem. Inegavelmente próximos e solitários, sentados mais alto que quaisquer outros. Aqueles que estão lá embaixo nada podem fazer além de lhes acenarem, sempre distantes.

A platéia prende a respiração, imaginando se por ventura tal aproximação os fará metamorfosear. Quem sabe... Quem sabe...?

_Mas o mascarado possui sempre palavras doces e venenosas, um sorriso engatilhado,  
e o coração manchado._

_E o pálido expõe as olheiras como provas do valor de sua determinação, a carapaça dura como a madeira de que era feito,  
e o peito oco._

Pouco importa para eles se são os derrotados que permitem que continuem a se elevarem. Para um a morte é também a representação de uma nova era; para o outro a subjugação do culpado é essencial para que seu dever seja cumprido.

As frases são pronunciadas como mantras, ininterruptamente:

-Você é Kira.

-Você é o mal.

O peito oco do boneco L e o coração manchado do mascarado permanecem distantes, mas ambos são, como que solidariamente, profanados igualmente pelo desafio divertido. Se existia algo que um podia amar no outro, era meramente o fato de ser aquele que baniu o tédio habitual.

_Ódio pela maldade, convicção absoluta, desafio propagado, certeza da vitória..._

_Nenhum dos dois está disposto a perder. _

Momentos de luta, encontros e desencontros são insuficientes para sequer arranharem a superfície de suas carapaças. Os movimentos são cada vez mais comprimidos, conforme as linhas se embolam em nós cegos. Apenas com o rompimento de um dos lados o outro poderá se libertar e eles, em suas genialidades, sabem disso.

_Voltando a sobrevoar suas cabeças, a tesoura desliza com maciez seu fio nas linhas transparentes._

_É a última aposta dentre as muitas celebradas entre eles. _

Então, um punhado de cordas cai.

Primeiro um braço esquerdo pende molemente. Então, o outro também cai. Sucumbem as pernas, o tronco, a cabeça, até todo o corpo estar completamente prostrado no palco envernizado.

_O boneco L está no chão._

O mascarado aproxima-se com um sorriso diferente do dócil que lhe era a marca registrada: a madeira parece que se partirá com o esforço que ele faz para não gargalhar abertamente.

_O peito manchado parece ainda mais negro quando comparado à fruta vermelha rubi que ele morde, em comemoração._

_A vitória tem gosto de maçã._

Os olhos como janelas espiam, censurando o mascarado. O boneco L mexe a boca, uma última vez:

-Eu sempre soube que você era Kira.

Jogando fora desleixadamente o que sobrara da maçã, respondeu:

-Você _foi_ o mal. Mas agora não é nada.

Todos os vínculos estão cortados. O mascarado é o único de pé. Continua a sorrir encantador, desinteressado pela mancha crescente no peito. Tudo o que lhe resta agora é voltar para o monte de cadáveres que o tornava mais alto que qualquer outro.

Olha, então, para o corpo sem vida do inimigo e reflete se deveria utilizá-lo como pedestal. Se seu maligno rival deveria, junto com os demais, fazer parte da pilha que o erguia à altura das divindades era uma questão interessante.

Após muita ponderação, coloca-o solitário, escondido atrás da cortina vermelha do palco. Seus olhos de janelas nunca mais poderiam censurá-lo.

-Apesar de tudo, você era digno de estar sobre eles ao meu lado.

Voltou sozinho ao monte.

Sem repouso, o mascarado retorna às suas atividades e a tesoura corta, um a um, os fios de cada inimigo ou obstáculo. Sem exceções, foram sendo utilizados como plataformas, até que ele gloriosamente alcançasse o topo.

_Empecilho ou mal-feitor... Qual a diferença?_

_Para quem este mundo está sendo construído, mesmo?_

Ele continua a subir mais e mais. Que momento esplêndido é este, quando se percebe alcançando o topo.

O coração cada vez mais manchado, o sorriso cada vez mais largo, a ponto de fazer rachar a madeira. Mal pode enxergar os tolos lá de baixo e solta uma gargalhada triunfal.

No primeiro descuido de uma vida regrada, sua máscara desliza pelo rosto, revelando a face bela e juvenil.

-Raito Yagami – uma das marionetes "inferiores" aponta em riste o dedo em sua direção, de modo idêntico a como o antigo inimigo faria.

_Então, uma dolorosa fisgada no coração manchado..._

Sem a menor consideração pelo esforço de anos, o monte simplesmente desmorona. Tão alto, tão próximo do topo... E nada.

A marionete Yagami não aceita cair. Agarra-se com tudo que pode aos fios que o mantém no alto. Debate-se. Luta até o fim. Mas logo o pilar que o ergueria aos céus está em pedaços, e ele, enganchado, asfixiando-se em sua própria corda.

-Bem feito – diz o boneco que lhe descobriu a face. - Você merecia, criminoso. Venci.

Morrendo, queimando de humilhação e com o rosto despido, Yagami volta a cabeça na direção onde sabe estar seu velho inimigo. Invadido por uma inimaginável nostalgia, deseja que a cortina, que lhe protegia do olhar de censura do outro, desapareça.

_Queria ter uma última pessoa para observá-lo morrer. _

_Exigia que o seu sorriso engatilhado se tornasse tão eterno quanto os olhos de janela._

Mas ele sabe que jamais poderia rever aqueles olhos. Ele mesmo os havia ocultado muito bem.

-Você foi o mal – disse, sentindo calafrios ante o toque da tesoura nas linhas de sua vida. - Sua ausência me tornou desprecavido. Todos eram inferiores...

"_Você era o meu mal."_

Finalmente, as cordas se rompem e ele cai estático. A cabeça ainda voltada para a cortina de cetim vermelha, os olhos eternamente vidrados no vazio.

Morto.

Tudo terminara igualmente como tivera início.

_Os bonecos de madeira esparramados pelo chão encaravam-se estáticos._

_As cabeças apontadas, inertes._

Então... Aplausos na platéia. Os panos sobem e os titereiros, os feitores da peça, finalmente se revelam.

_A mão pálida da pureza carrega a marionete Yagami._

_A verde obstinação traz com cuidado o boneco L._

_Contentes com trabalho bem feito, elas se cumprimentam entusiasticamente banhadas pelo júbilo de um público invisível._

Que número fantástico havia sido aquele teatro de marionetes, afinal...!

**FIM**

**

* * *

N.A.: Bem, enfim... Antes que perguntem: não, eu não ingeri álcool ou drogas de qualquer gênero antes de escrever essa fic, por mais estranha que pareça o.o"Acontece que é aquele negócio: cismei que escreveria uma versão "Death Note com marionetes" e... voilá! Foi mais forte do que eu XD  
**

**E só por desencargo de c****onsciência****: as "Moiras" a que me refiro no título são mesmo aquelas deusas gregas, responsáveis pelo tecer do fio da vida. Como a história era de marionetes, que só se movimentam graças aos seus fios, achei que essa associação seria interessante. **  
**Na verdade, penei muito antes de decidir postar, mas como o fandom está meio parado nesses últimos dias, pensei que seria uma boa mandar uma coisa diferente, só para variar.**

**Ana, my dear, espero que a fic esteja à sua altura! \o/  
**

**Kissus a todos que leram!\o**

**E reviews de qualquer gênero são sempre bem-vindos! XDD**


End file.
